Producers and manufacturers of many products have an interest in ensuring that goods are handled properly during their progress through a supply chain. Some products are very sensitive to environmental conditions and can be easily damaged or destroyed during shipment before reaching consumers. It can be difficult for a manufacturer to discover the level of care with which products are transported. Furthermore, products can be lost or stolen at various points in a distribution channel. Typically, manufacturers have no way to determine how goods were lost during a shipment. Therefore it is desirable to increase the transparency of the shipping process by allowing manufacturers to track the environmental conditions and locations of goods held in inventory or during shipment.